Eusine and Rose-Padawan and Master-1
by Axel'sQueenofFire
Summary: Rose is a new Jedi Master, and both Eusine and Morty want to be her Padawan...So in the end, Eusine beats Morty in an exhibition duel and earns his place by Rose's side as her new Padawan Learner!


Eusine and Rose-Padawan and Master-2 Chapters:As Many As I Can Write, lawl.  
Characters:Eusine, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rose.  
Rating:At first, it's all PG-13, but transitions to R as Eusine and Rose become closer to each other.  
Ages of Rose and Eusine:  
Eusine:21 Rose:23 Chapter 2:Rose Falls Ill From The Blue Shadow Virus!

Master Rose and her new Padawan, the 21 year old Eusine, are on a Mission when Rose falls ill!  
"Ugh..."Rose moans.  
"Master! NO!"Eusine shouts, rushing to her side.  
"This is the Blue Shadow Virus, it has already made Anakin Skywalker, and my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, ill too, Eusine."Rose moans.  
"Is there anything we can do, Master?"Eusine asks.  
"Yes, a planet in this galaxy has a plant growing on it that is the antidote to this Virus, Anakin is feeling well, so he's going to that planet, as for us...We should get to the Hospital in Coruscant's Jedi Temple."Rose says.  
"Ok."Eusine says.

So Eusine rushes Master Rose to the Jedi Hospital and lies her in a bed, Eusine is so worried about his Master that he remains at her side.  
"M-Master..."Eusine sobs, holding her hand.  
"Minaki... Be strong, my Padawan, this WILL NOT be the end of me, I've lived through worse things than this."Rose coughs.  
"Master, you shouldn't be speaking, you should be resting and saving your energy for when you start to recover, but...I'd like to tell you one thing..."Eusine says.  
"Oh?"Rose asks.  
"I love you."Eusine says.  
"I love you too, Minaki."Rose says.

Anakin returns with the Antidote, but Rose won't take it unless Eusine administers it to her, so Anakin hands it to Eusine.  
"Um...Anakin...Please don't be offended...Rose won't take anything unless I am the one who administers it to her..."Eusine says.  
"I'm not offended by that at all, Eusine."Anakin says.  
Eusine has Rose drink it.  
"Master Rose...How are you feeling?"Eusine asks.  
Rose is healthy and strong.  
"Healthy and strong, very lively, Eusine...Thanks to you and Anakin."Rose says.  
"Um..Will you go on a date with me sometime?"Eusine asks her out.  
"Yes."Rose says.  
After training, they go on their first date.  
The sun is going down, so Eusine and Rose cuddle close and watch it.  
"What a great way to end a date, with a sunset."Eusine sighs.  
"Yeah."Rose sighs.

A few years pass, and after Geonosis, Eusine and Rose secretly go to Celadon City where they are married by a Holyman, Obi bearing witness to the union.  
Eusine and Rose go into their room in the Jedi Temple and unleash their passion on one another, Eusine gets her pregnant, but unlike Anakin, Eusine has no visions of Rose dying during childbirth, instead, his visions show her living through it each time it occurs.  
9 months pass and Rose is giving birth to their child in the Hospital.  
Eusine tightly holds Rose's hand and plants a caring kiss on her lips, as she turns red from the efforts of labor.  
"It'll be over soon, and you'll be holding our little one in your arms, don't give up, I can keep THIS promise to you, dear wife...I promise that when you're holding our baby, all the effort and pain you went through giving birth will be worth it."Eusine says.  
"Huff..Whew...Pant...I know..."Rose pants with her childbirth breaths, which Eusine notices are much too fast.  
"Deep breaths, but go slow with them, you keep panting because the breaths that you're taking are far too fast."Eusine says.  
Obi and Anakin are there too.  
"Eusine, the labor coach."Obi smiles.  
"And Master Rose laboring away with the newest Child of the Force."Anakin says.  
"Oh I don't believe you've met the two Jedi who are here with us, Minaki."Rose says.  
"Surely not."Eusine says.  
Eusine shakes hands with Anakin first.  
"Eusine."Eusine says.  
"Anakin Skywalker."Ani says.  
"Nice to meet you."Eusine says.  
"Nice to meet you too."Ani says.  
Eusine then shakes hands with Obi-Wan.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."Obi says.  
"Eusine."Eusine says.  
"Charmed to meet you."Obi says.  
"Back at you, Master Kenobi."Eusine says.

Rose is taking slow deep breaths at Eusine's coaching.  
"Good, that's good, keep it up."Eusine says.  
Rose continues doing as Eusine says to do.  
Hours pass, and her water breaks...She starts to push.  
"Keep pushing."Eusine says.  
"I've got it."Rose pants a bit, and emits a slight grunt of effort.  
A few good pushes later, the baby is almost born, but Rose is too tired to continue.  
"Come on Rose, one more push."Eusine says.  
"I can't Eusine..."Rose sighs.  
"Why not?"Eusine asks.  
"I'm all pushed out...I'm exhausted."Rose sighs.  
"Come on you can do it, one more love, you are a Child of the Force."Eusine says.  
"Come on Skygirl, you can do it."Ani says.  
"Come on young Jedi Master, you can do this."Obi says.

Rose does as she is told, and a baby girl is born, who Rose and Eusine name Suicune.  
Eusine cuts her cord wraps her in a pink towel and holds her out for Rose, Ani and Obi to see.  
"The newest Child of the Force..."Obi smiles.  
"Little Suicune, the daughter of Master Rose and her new Padawan, Eusine."Ani smiles.  
"She's so beautiful, Minaki."Rose says in a tired voice.  
"Shh, get some rest."Eusine hushes her.  
Rose goes to sleep.  
Eusine, Ani and Obi kiss her good night.  
Eusine feeds and burps Lil' Suicune then rocks her to sleep, softly humming.  
Baby Suicune sleeps snuggling daddy Eusine.  
end part 2.  



End file.
